Truth Or Dare
by AshieFire
Summary: Truth Or Dare with the whole gang. I've had trouble trying to find good Truth Or Dares so I finally decided to write one of my own. There will be some Klaus and Caroline. Stefan and Elena. Elena and Damon. Elena and Elijah. Caroline and Stefan. Klaus and Elena. Bonnie and Kol. Rebekah and Matt. Ric and Damon. Even some sibling love. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I've been reading a lot lately so I decided to finally do my own... tofit my own needs. Hope you all like. It will be of all different pairs. Including: Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt, Caroline and Tyler, Elena and Elijah, Elena and Stefan, Elena and Damon, Klaus and Elena, and maybe even some sibling love. Read to find out! :D


	2. Let The Games Begin

In the midst of everything that had been going on, the girls had decided to get together. During the middle of Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2... they all started to get bored and were finally done making fun of the movie. Everything about it was wrong. So, Caroline being Caroline, jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"I'm Bored."

She announced, receiving mumbled agreement from Elena and Bonnie.

"How about... we go out?"

She suggested, and it wasn't a half bad idea. Around 30 minutes later, the girls had applied make up and changed their clothes and were now at the Grill. Matt was just getting off work and taking pity, Elena decided to invite him to hang around. AT first he said no, seeing the girls needed a night of their own but eventually... he was convinced. They were drinking and randomly talking when a certain blonde Original showed up behind them.

"I heard it was girls night. I came to join... since when were you a girl, Matt?"

"I invited him." Elena announced.

"Well, where was my invite?" Rebekah demanded.

"Lost in the mail?" Caroline tried to joke.

But eventually Rebekah joined the group. Suddenly... a game known as truth or dare was announced. Rebekah was a bit embarrassed to admit...

"I've never played before."

Caroline nearly fainted from horror.

"Well, tonight we shall change that!" All the girls said as one. Rebekah suggest they take it to her place instead of the grill. The grill was about to close anyways. So half an hour later they found themselves seated in a circle... in none other than Klaus mansion. Bonnie was between Matt and Caroline. Beside Matt was Rebekah and beside Caroline was Elena. On Elena's other side was Rebekah, tying the whole circle together.

"Who starts?" Elena asked.

"I will!" Caroline shouted. She then looked around the room, her gaze narrowing on Bonnie.

"Truth or Dare, Bon?"

Bonnie waited a moment before finally saying, "Truth."

"Is it true... that you've had nasty thoughts about Damon or Stefan before?"

"No!" Bonnie shouted and from the shock in her voice, you could tell she'd never even come close to it. Caroline nearly giggled. It was then Bonnie's turn so she looked over at Rebekah.

"Re-"

"Dare." Rebekah said before she even asked, or got her whole name out for that minute. Everyone laughed.

"Alright... I dare you... to..." She paused, thinking. "Do a strip tease!" Bonnie finally showed, a smirk across her face.

"What!? No! Do women this century have no pride?" Rebekah asked, mortified.

"Come on..." The girls groaned. Finally Rebekah did it, shooting glares at everyone. She was going to take off her undergarments, but the girls said she didn't have to. Thank God to. Matt was already red as a tomato, giving Rebekah an ego boost. Finally, after a few silly truths and dumb dares... Rebekah picked Caroline.

"Truth or Dare, Caroline?"

"Truth." Caroline finally said since she'd mainly only done dare.

"Do you... find Klaus sexy?" Rebekah wondered. She always did wonder what her brother saw in Caroline but after tonight.. Rebekah was becoming to like her. She only wanted to know if Caroline truly did feel anything for Klaus. Even though it was disgusting to ask that about her brother. Just ewwww. Caroline blinked and was thinking about backing out but... finally she mumbled her answer. No one heard. Not even Rebekah with her super hearing.

"Huh?"

"I... " Caroline began taking a deep breath." I do..."

"I'm sorry, what? I can't hear you." Rebekah pried with a smirk.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned. "Yes! Okay? I do. I find Klaus irresistibly sexy even though I shouldn't... I mean... God... he's hot, okay?"

Everyone was trying to hold back laughter, Caroline was blushing a light crimson, and Matt looked disgusted. But just as she got the words out... a thick British accent spoke from behind...

"Oh? Is that so?"


	3. Opps

Caroline was shocked. Please tell me he didn't hear that... She hoped he didn't but in the end, she knew he did.

"Well, what is this?" Kol finally asked when Caroline didn't answer... or move for that matter.

"We're playing Truth Or Dare. Get out you guys!" Rebekah shouted and threw a pillow at Kol, but he caught it with no effort.

"Come on, let's go to another room." Elena said, standing up.

"Oh, yay. Where are we going?" Kol asked and Rebekah snapped,

"You three are not coming!"

"Oh, I think we are."

Rebekah glared and Elijah finally said,

"Well, Kol-"

But was cut off when Kol went and squeezed his was in between Bonnie and Caroline. They groaned in annoyance but finally decided there was no way of getting rid of him. Klaus then moved in and sat down beside his Caroline, smirk still plastered across his face. It was delightful news to find she though he was 'irresistibly sexy.' And Elijah ended up seated as well on the floor. Just as they were about to begin again, someone knocked on the door.

"Oh, what now!?" Rebekah complained as she stood up and walked to the door to find none other than... the Salvatore brothers.

"Where are they!? We couldn't find Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline at Elena's." Damon said as he stepped in to find them all sitting on the floor. He glared at them all, as well as Damon.

"Come on." The brothers said, going to fetch the girls but they all said no.

"We're playing Truth Or Dare! Leave us alone or join." Elena said bluntly, making the boys blink in disbelief but in the end... they sat down.

"Alright then." Rebekah said, smoothing her hair before sitting back down. Kol grimaced as his half naked sister sat beside him.

"Who's turn was it? Ah, yes. Caroline."

"Urr..." Caroline finally snapped back into reality and looked around for her next victim, refusing to look at Klaus though.

"Damon?"

"Dare." He said without hesitation.

"I dare you... to..." She drew a blank. But then smirked in cruelty. "I dare you to call Ric and confess your love for him."

Damon blinked in disbelief but ended up getting out his phone an dialing his buddies number, praying he wouldn't answer. But he did...

"Heyyyyyy." Damon said.

"Hey, Damon. What's up?" Ric asked groggily. it was around 11pm. He must have been sleeping.

"I need to tell you something..."

"Yeah?"

"Ric... i'm in love with you. I didn't realize it until now but you're my best friend... and my breath gets stuck in my throat every time i'm near you. My feels for you... I can't deny th-"

Suddenly there was a beep, indicating the call was over. Damon blinked a few times in confusion. Why was he hung up on!? He couldn't ask because everyone was laughing to hard to hear anything. Even Elijah was trying to hide his grin. Once everyone's laughter died down Damon shot daggers at Caroline but finally said...

"Elijah? Truth or Dare?"

It took him a moment but the look from Kol complied him to pick dare, take a chance.

"Dare." He said casually.

It took Damon a moment but he finally said decided on,

"I dare you to drink blood."

"What!?" Everyone nearly shouted. That was to easy! Elijah however was already getting up to simply go get a blood bag.

"Wait!"

Damon said, wanting to add more. This would be good...

"I dare you to drink blood. Off... Caroline's breast. Be sure to get all the blood off to!"

Elijah looked mortified whist Klaus was tempted to go rip off Damon's head. Damon, however, looked very pleased with himself as he stood up to go get a blood back. Caroline was a fine shade of red once Damon returned and ordered Caroline to lay down. She did, with hesitation. She was then ordered to pull her shirt up, since it was off her breast. But she was very reluctant to take her bra off in front of everyone, but she did. Once she did though, she got an ohhhh and awweee's from Kol which resulted having a knife in his shoulder from Klaus. Elijah was a little nervous about doing htis in front of everyone and if looks could kill... he would be dead from Klaus's glare. But Elijah found himself towering over Caroline's body and slowly leaning down... his tongue meeting her smooth flesh. He tried to get it done as soon as possible and very nonsexual but as his tongue circled out her erect nipple... he accidentally nipped her causing her to involuntarily moan. Right after she did, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with his cloth. Caroline tried to quickly get her clothes back on and ignore the remaining stick substance on her chest. Elijah quickly went back to his seat as well. Caroline accidentally glanced at Klaus to find out he was eyeing her with rage. Was... was he actually jealous? That thought only made her cheeks redden. Elijah decided to redeem himself with his brother so he asked, 

"Caroline? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?" She said meekly, more of a question.

"I dare you to strip naked for the rest of the game, until someone dare's you to put your clothes back on, and sit in Niklaus's lap."

Everyone basically gaped at Elijah. No one could believe he would dare such a thing... Caroline was embarrassed to the bone as she stripped of her clothes, Bra and undies included, and slid into Klaus's lap. Klaus, on the other hand, looked like Christmas came early. Caroline was eagar to get Elijah back for this. From his shyness/embarrassment with her... she had the perfect idea.

"Elena, Truth Or Dare?"


	4. Oops

Well, this is a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. I've been reading a lot lately so I decided to finally do my own... tofit my own needs. Hope you all like. It will be of all different pairs. Including: Klaus and Caroline, Kol and Bonnie, Rebekah and Matt, Caroline and Tyler, Elena and Elijah, Elena and Stefan, Elena and Damon, Klaus and Elena, and maybe even some sibling love. Read to find out! :D


End file.
